Display cases are used in a number of different retail establishments for illustrating the products that are available for sale. In some instances, these display cases may be coolers or freezers which are placed in grocery stores, convenience stores, gas stations, restaurants, or other retail establishments. In other instances, these display cases may be non-refrigerated transparent containers used in a jewelry or watch store, bakery, deli, antique shop, sporting goods store, electronics store, or other retail establishments. The lighting within these cases can be important to the way in which the product is presented to the consumer.
It has now become desirable to utilize the transparent glass that is typically placed in display cases with additional POS advertising. Most notably, it has been considered that transparent LCDs may be positioned along with the transparent glass and could display additional advertising materials while still allowing a patron to view the products inside the display case. In this way, the lighting is further important to the impression of the consumer, not only for the appearance of the products on the shelves, but also for the appearance of the transparent LCD.